A Serene Performance Team Up
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: When Shauna, Miette and Nini are humiliated by a trio of girls familiar to Ash, Serena teams up with two of Ash's former traveling companions to settle the score.
1. Chapter 1

**A Serene Performance Team Up**

 **Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to my new Pokémon fanfic. Well with Pokémon taking a break this week at the time of this fanfics release, I decided to this while we wait for the next episode. Also this is my own version of the traditional Pokégirl return team up, so enjoy everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

 **Chapter 1: A Muddy Reunion**

It is another beautiful day in the Kalos Region. One week has passed since Serena's Master Class performance against Aria and since then she has continue to practice new performances for the day she goes up against the current Kalos Queen again. However since that time, she had begun losing confidence in herself. Her friends grew worried especially when she would distant herself from the others. As the group kept walking they soon saw a small town as they all smiled.

"Well here we are, Paris Town." Clemont announced as everyone smiled.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Bonnie said, Dedenne and Squishy agreeing with her.

"Well, let's get to the Pokémon Center." Ash replied as he faced a frowning Serena. "Serena?" He asked as Serena snapped out of her daze and look at her.

"Huh?" She asked confused as a concerned look was now on Ash's face.

"We're all headed to the Pokémon Center. Don't you want to get your Pokémon checked out?" He asked as Serena nodded.

"Of course I do!" She said as Ash smiled.

"Okay, then let's head into town." Ash said as everyone followed his lead, Serena trailing behind.

"Come on, Serena snap out of it!" She muttered to herself knowing how worried her friends were for her. When they finally arrived at the center, they handed all of their Pokéballs including Pikachu, Dedenne and Squishy over to Nurse Joy for a checkup. The four young travelers where waiting in the lobby, Serena looking at her folded tablet looking at the latest Showcase news.

"Hey have you heard?" She overheard one of the trainers also waiting for their Pokémon to get checked on. "Three girls who were from the Master Class Showcase competition got challenged by a group of traveling performers." He said as Serena was curious.

"Oh yeah, I remember, that one with the short blue hair is really cute." Another said as Serena narrowed her eyes.

"Blue short hair?" She asked herself quietly as another trainer spoke up.

"What, no way, I like the one with the Ivysaur." The other trainer said as Serena had a good feeling on who the trainers were talking about.

"The girl with the Smoochum is my favorite." Another said.

"Excuse me." Serena said getting up from her seat walking to the trainers who looked over to her. "Do you happen to know where these girls are?" She asked.

"Yeah you know them?" The lead trainer asked as his friend gasped.

"Hey I know you, you're the one who went up against Aria!" He pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I really enjoyed your performance." The other said as Serena smiled.

"Anyway," The lead trainer spoke up again returning back to Serena's question. "Yeah, they're at some mansion just outside of town." He said.

"Thank you." Serena said as she walked over to her friends. "Hey guys guess what?" She called out to them as they turned to face her.

"What is it Serena?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah, something wrong?" Ash asked, Serena shaking her head.

"No, but I just found out Shauna, Miette and Nini are in town." She said as the friends smiled.

"That's great!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Where are they?" Ash asked.

"They're at a mansion just outside of town." She said as she pulled out her folded tablet looking up any information about a mansion near Paris Town. "Here it is." She said with a smile pointing it out to her friends. Just then the chime of the Pokémon Center went off as the team looked to see Nurse Joy walk out with their Pokémon along with her Wigglytuff.

"Here you are." The pink haired nurse said. "All of your Pokémon are all healed up." She said handing the Pokéballs back to their trainers, while Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder and Dedenne and Squishy hopped back into Bonnie's small purse.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." The four said as the nurse nodded.

"So are you all ready?" Ash asked as the three nodded. "Okay let's go see our friends at the mansion." He said leading the way out of the Pokémon Center. Soon the four where back on the road to the mansion just outside of Paris Town.

"I can't wait to see everyone again!" Bonnie said as everyone nodded.

"Me too." Serena agreed. "I wonder how all the girls are doing?" She said as Pikachu looked up and noticed something.

"Pika, Pikachu!" The electric mouse said pointing up.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked as Serena turned her attention to Ash's partner.

"Yeah, something wrong?" Serena said as Pikachu pointed to where he was looking at. They soon saw three people walking their way slowly.

"Hey, who's that?" Clemont asked.

"I don't know but they don't well, let's go check it out." Ash said as the three Kalos residence nodded as they ran over to where they were. But when they got closer, they were all shocked to see who it was. It was Shauna, Miette and Nini, in their Showcase dresses along with their Flabébé, Smoochem, and Slurpuff covered in mud.

"What happened to them?" Clemont asked as Serena ran ahead of them.

"Serena wait!" Ash called out but Serena ignored him as he ran to her friends.

"Shauna!" Serena called out as the three girls looked up to see her.

"Hey, it's Serena." Shauna said as Serena ran up to them.

"Girls, what happened to you? Are you okay?" She asked as Miette frowned.

"Yeah, we're alright, just a little muddy." The short blue haired girl said as the rest of Serena's group caught up.

"Hey girls, how did you get all muddy?" Ash asked.

"It's a long story Ash." Shauna said.

"Come on, let's get you all back into town so you can get cleaned up." Clemont said as three girls nodded. When they all returned to the Pokémon Center, the four waited for the three girls to get showered up while they're Pokémon were being checked on. When they were finished the seven were sitting in the lobby while their Pokémon, were keeping each other company.

"So tell us, how did you get all that mud on your Pokémon and dresses?" Serena asked as the three girls frowned.

"It all started a few days after the Master Class Showcase." Shauna began to explain. "Each of us got a letter of recognition by a group of fellow performers who wanted to acknowledge our performances."

"So we all met up here in Paris City, where they took us to their mansion." Miette continued the story.

"But it was far from acknowledgement." Nini said clinching her fist. "They locked us in their mansion, and forced us to do a series of challenges, claiming they wanted to put our performance styles to the test."

"So with no other choice, we accepted it, and well the rest is history when you first saw us." Shauna said as there were angry looks on the faces of Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie.

"Those jerks! I can't believe they would do that to you." Bonnie said.

"I agree, they don't have the right to do that to you." Clemont said agreeing with his little sister.

"The nerve, I would like to show them a thing or two." Serena said clinching her first as Ash nodded.

"Yeah, but first tell me one thing because this all sounds a bit familiar to me, what kind of Pokémon did they use?" He asked.

"They used a Lilligant, Roserade, and a Cinccino." Miette answered.

"And tell me, where their trainers a trio of girls who wear elegant dresses all the time?" Ash asked as everyone looked at him.

"Yeah, their names were Moira, Mona and Cher, but why do you ask?' Nini asked but before Ash could answer, someone else spoke up.

"So they're here in Kalos huh?" A voice familiar to both Ash and Pikachu as they looked up to see a girl with big black hair and a green reptile coming out of it.

"It's Iris and Axew!" Ash said as Pikachu was surprised.

"Hey Ash, what's up?" Iris said with a smile.

 **A/N Update: Sorry I forgot to do the outro everyone. So what did you all think of Iris appearing in this story, even though she made cameos in my past stories? And the thought of the Flower Trope being the main antagonists for the story? Well let me know and until next time,**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Serene Performance Team Up. So thanks everyone for your support on the first chapter, so let's keep this fanfic rolling shall we? So as always enjoy everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

 **Chapter 2: Return of the Dragon Trainer**

Ash and Pikachu were surprise to see their old Unova traveling companion standing right before them. 

"Hey Ash, what's up?" Iris said as Ash smiled and got up and shook her hand.

"It's great to see you Iris." Ash said as Iris smiled.

"You too Ash." The dragon type trainer said as Ash looked to the others.

"Guys, this is Iris, my friend and travel partner from the Unova region." Ash said as Serena narrowed her eyes at Iris. "Iris, this is Serena, Clemont, his sister Bonnie, Nini, Shauna and Miette." He said.

"Hi everyone, it's awesome to meet you all, especially you Serena." Iris said as Serena was surprised.

"You are?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, I saw your performance against that Aria girl on TV." Iris said as she looked at the other three girls. "In fact I saw all of you on TV at the Master Class when I got here to Kalos." She said as Ash then looked at her.

"So Iris, what brings you to Kalos, last time I saw you, you were going to Blackthorn City in the Johto Region to meet up with Clair." Ash said remembering on what Iris told him on the last day they traveled together.

"I was." Iris said. "But long story short, I started following Rayquaza, then I went to Hoenn Region where I ran into a friend of yours, and then we came here to look up any information on Mega Evolution." As everyone was confused.

"Mega Evolution?" Bonnie asked.

"What for?" Clemont asked as Iris reached into her back pack and pulled out a picture.

"Check this out." She said as everyone stared at the picture of Rayquaza.

"It looks like Rayquaza in its Mega Evolution form." Clemont observed while Iris nodded.

"Yeah, I was in the mountains where there was some kind of glowing light when Rayquaza suddenly changed forms and then disappeared. I later learned through a guy named Birch it was because of Mega Evolution and told me to come here to Kalos and find a guy named Sycamore to find out more so here I am." She said with her arms extended out as well as Axew mimicking his trainer. "Oh yeah, by the way this is my friend Axew, him and I are training to become a Dragon Master duo, right?" She said looking down at the little green dragon.

"Axew ew!" Axew said happily as Dedenne and Squishy hopped out of Bonnie's purse and started to play with Axew along with Pikachu.

"Anyway, I saw you guys going to the Pokémon Center, when I heard you guys talk about the Flower Garden Trope." Iris said as Shauna nodded.

"Yeah, that's what they called themselves." She said as Miette and Nini nodded.

"It seems to me you and Ash know a lot about this trope." Clemont said as both Ash and Iris nodded.

"Sure do." Ash said recalling their previous encounter. "It was when Iris and I along with another friend named Cilan were off to the Unova Championships. We ran into them and they called all of our Pokémon unattractive." This made Miette clinch her fists.

"Yeah, those girls said the same thing about our Pokémon." She recalled the words of their leader Moira still ringing in her ears.

"Yeah, and it didn't settle well for Iris here and Iris isn't one to let go of a grudge." Ash said as Iris laughed nervously.

"You got me there Ash." Iris said scratching the back of her head. "So the three of us challenged them, however they would only let girls in so…" Just at that moment Ash covered Iris's mouth with his hand.

"Okay Iris, I don't think you need to tell them that!" He said quickly as Iris pulled his hand away from her mouth.

"Oh Ash, don't be such a little kid, it's not that big of a deal." Iris said as Bonnie was in a thought.

"Hold on, if Iris said only girls could challenge them, then that must mean…" Bonnie then stopped as a smile crept on her face, the same with Miette, Shauna and Nini trying to hold back laughs, thinking the same thing as Bonnie.

"What does it mean Bonnie?" Clemont asked wanting to know what his little sister was thinking.

"Yeah, tell us." Serena chimed in as Bonnie motioned them to come closer as she whispered something to them. Ash could only helplessly look on as both Serena and Clemont's faces turned into shades of red a look of disbelief on Clemont's face while Serena covered her mouth in astonishment, until she uncovered her mouth. "Ash, did you really dress up as a girl?" She asked slowly, as Ash could only nod his head in defeat as bursts of laughter came out of the mouths of Clemont, Bonnie, Shauna, Miette and Nini, while Serena could only picture Ash in a dress wearing a fake wig, her face getting redder at the thought of it.

"Oh my… gosh… Ash!" Clemont said trying to stop himself from laughing. "That…must've…been… so embarrassing!" The gym leader went back to laughing as tears came out of the fives eyes, Serena's face still red from her thought of a cross dressed Ash.

"See, told you it wasn't such a big deal." Iris said as Ash shot her a mean look. Not wanting to face the Kanto native's wrath, she cleared her throat, as everyone began to calm down. "Any way, yeah Ash and Cilan had to dress up as girls in order to enter the girls H.Q. and that was when we showed those girls a lesson." She said.

"Yeah, and we almost joined their trope as well if we didn't get out of there so fast." Ash said.

"Still, I wonder why they would come after us." Nini said as everyone was thinking about it as well.

"I can answer that for you." Nurse Joy answered as they all looked up at her. "Many years ago, the Kalos Showcase committee had invited the Flower Garden Trope to perform at a Master Class Showcase." She began explaining. "When they were finished their performance, they got a huge ovation from the crowd, but when it was time for the showcase, each showcase performer as well as the Kalos Queen got the same amount of reaction from the crowd, maybe even bigger. That didn't please the trope one bit since they always saw themselves as crowed favorites where ever they perform, and saw the showcase performers as nothing more but amateurs. So then they put them in the same string of events just like they did to you three, and while the Flower Garden Trope won a few of the events, the showcase performers powered back getting mud on each of the trope members, and since then there has been a rivalry between the Flower Garden Trope and the showcase performers of Kalos." She said as everyone was astonished by the history.

"I guess that's why they went after us." Shana said as Miette and Nini could only nod.

"Ah there you are." A new voice, but another one familiar to Ash rose as they all turned towards the voice to see a girl with brown hair with bangs in the front wearing a headband with a red bow and white stripe on it, a red tank top with a black shirt under it, white shorts, black bike shorts, yellow sneakers and wearing a yellow and green waist-pack.

"It's May!" Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, as May smiled brightly at the two.

 **In the words of Hoopa, where you surprised to see May? I wanted to bring her along since we could see her again, since you know they introduced Lyra from the Gen II remake of Gold and Silver for the Diamond and Pearl series. So stay tuned folks because the third chapter will also be uploaded alongside this chapter.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to the third chapter of Serene Performance Team Up. And wow three chapters in one day. So as always read and I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

 **Chapter 3: The Confrontation**

Everyone was surprised to see another girl who Ash knew standing right before them as she smiled back at the Pallet Town native.

"Hi Ash, hi everyone." May said greeting Ash and his friends as she then turned her attention over to Iris. "I wonder why you were not around when I looked for you, guess you must've saw Ash." She said as Iris laughed nervously.

"You got me there." Iris said.

"So May was the one you met in Hoenn." Ash said turning back to face the dragon type trainer as she nodded.

"Yup, she told me that we should go see Professor Birch about Mega Evolution after we saw the Rayqueza." Iris answered as May smiled and then turned her attention to Serena.

"You must be Serena, I must say you did a very beautiful performance at the Showcase I saw with your Pokémon." She said as Serena smiled.

"Wow thanks May." Serena said.

"I must say, you're Kalos Region Showcases sure make our Pokémon Contests look like a talent show." May said as Bonnie was confused.

"Pokémon Contests?" She asked as May turned to her and nodded.  
"Yup, a Pokémon Contest works differently than a Showcase." May as she started to explain it. "You see in a contest, a trainer shows off their Pokémon with their moves, and if they are good enough go on to the second round where they battle by showing the elegance of their move set, and if they win they get a contest ribbon, like this one." She said pulling out an old contest ribbon from her bag as everyone was in awe at the sight of it.

"Wow it's so pretty!" Bonnie said as May giggled.

"You must be Bonnie, here I have a little something for you." She said as she handed her a box as Bonnie knew what it was.

"Yay Pokémon Cookies!" She shouted as she began to take one out of the box and ate it. She then looked up at May and gasped. "Wow, May you're a real keeper, would you please take care of my big brother?" She said getting down on one knee and extending her arm out to her.

"Uh thanks Bonnie, but I already have a boyfriend, his name is Drew." May answered as Bonnie was in disbelief what she heard, Clemont taking a sigh of relief, while everyone gave off a nervous laugh. Serena then turned her attention back to the ribbon in May's hand.

"Wow May, these Pokémon contests sound amazing." She said as Shauna nodded.

"Yeah I may just compete in one too." She said Nini and Miette nodding.

"Well go ahead, they range from the Kanto to Sinnoh and in the Sinnoh circuit you can dress up just like here in your showcases." May said as the four girls smiled at the thought they could dress up for a contest in Sinnoh. Just then there was a commotion as everyone turned to see three girls, two of them wearing dresses while the other wearing a formal military dress entered the center.

"It's them." Miette said gritting her teeth, the other two girls also expressing a feeling of anger.

"Excuse me nurse, but may you please examine our three Pokémon?" The leading girl with bright yellow hair asked as the three handed Nurse Joy three Pokéballs, as she nodded taking them to the back. Just then she turned around and noticed Iris and the others staring at her as she smirked. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend Iris." She said as Iris smirked back.

"Hello Moira," Iris said. "It's been awhile."

"Has it?" Moira asked back. "Last time we met you humiliated me by using that boy's Snivy against my Cinccinoette and knocked both of us into the mud." She said pointing her fan at Ash. "And the worst part was she wasn't able to shake all of that filthy mud off." Just then the one with the green hair whispered something into her ear as she looked over to the three girls. "And what have we here?" She asked as she approached them. "You are those three girls who made it to your Kalos Master Class Showcase only to get humiliated by us."

"Indeed." The green haired girl spoke. "You and all of your fellow showcase members are all the same, thinking you can compete with the likes of our trope."

"Especially with those unattractive Pokémon of yours." The brunette said as Serena couldn't take any more of her friends getting verbally abused.

"Now wait just a minute!" Serena spoke up as everyone turned to her. "It doesn't matter if they have 'attractive Pokémon or not. These three are my friends who worked hard to get all three of their princess keys and made it all the way to the Master Class, just who do you think you are?" She asked as Moira grinned.

"Well in case you haven't heard, my name is Moira." She said striking an elegant pose.

"And my name is Mona, her second in command." The green haired girl said striking a similar pose to Moira's.

"And I'm Cher, Moira's third in command." The brunette said again striking a pose similar to her two friends.

"And together we are the leaders of the Flower Garden Trope!" They said simultaneously while Serena looked unimpressed.

"So I heard." Serena responded dully Moira angered by her response.

"How dare you!" She said until she then looked at Serena closely. "Say, aren't you that one girl that went up against Kalos Queen Aria?" She asked.

"Yes, I remember her, she's the one who nearly bruised her wrist." Mona said.

"Perhaps that is why she lost against Aria, yet again Aria is no better then you not to mention has an ugly Delphox." Cher said as that drew the line for Serena.

"That's it!" Serena shouted angrily. "It's one thing to make fun of my friends, but when you make fun of my role model, that's when you three draw the line!" She said pointing at them. "How's about we settle this with a Pokémon battle?" She asked as Moira smirked.

"Very well," Moira said agreeing to Serena's request. "But we like to battle in teams, so who will be on yours princess." She said as Iris stood on Serena's right side.

"She has me." Iris responded as Serena looked at her. Just then May stood on Serena's left side as she turned to face the Hoenn native.

"And me." May said as the three trope girls giggled.

"Very well, a girl who fell short of being Kalos Queen, a Pokémon Coordinator and a girl who I wish to get my revenge on." Moira said as the chime in the center sounded as Nurse Joy walked out with the Garden Trope's Pokéballs. The three girls walked over and grabbed the Pokéballs, and then returned to face them. "We will settle this tomorrow at noon, be sure to wear your most beautiful dress, and remember it's female Pokémon only, not that it will matter for you." Moira said as Mona grinned.

"Again my dear Moira you know how to tell the peasants off." Mona replied as the three girls turned to face the door and giggled as they walked out.

"Ta Ta Serena!" Moira said waving her fan in the air, the three continuing to laugh.

"Way to go Serena!" Iris said as Shauna nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for standing up for us like that." Shauna said as she then noticed Serena's head was down. "Serena is something wrong?" She asked worried for her best friend.

"What did I just get myself into?" Was all Serena could say as everyone looked worried for her.

 **So I guess this is a good place to stop, as always I hope you all enjoy and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Serene Performance Team Up. At the time of this chapter's relase no new episode of Pokémon has been aired yet so in the meantime here we go with the fourth chapter and the showdown between the Flower Garden Trope and Team Serena. And as always I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

 **Chapter 4: Showdown Round 1: Reflection**

Morning had arrived in Paris Town as May, Iris and Serena were getting ready for their battle against the Flower Garden Trope, while Ash and the others were waiting outside their rooms. After they got dressed, May and Iris came out of their room showing off their dresses. May was wearing the dress she wore in the Wallace Cup during her visit and Iris was wearing a dress similar to the one she wore the first time she went up against the Flower Garden Trope.

"Wow, you two look so pretty." Shauna said as May smiled.

"Thanks Shauna." May said.

"Hold on where's Serena?" Miette asked as everyone was wondering the same thing.

"I guess she must still be in her room." Iris said as they all turned to her room.

"I'll go get her." Ash volunteered as he walked over to her room, as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Serena said from the other side of the door as Ash opened it and walked in. When he walked in he saw Serena sitting in front of a mirror wearing her showcase dress alongside her three Pokémon. "Hi Ash." She said with a small smile as Ash smiled back. "Never thought I'd be wearing this again so quickly." She said as Ash approached her.

"It still looks great on you every time you wear it." He said as Serena's cheeks turned a light pink as she blushed at his words.

"Thanks." She said as then a frown as Ash looked worried.

"Hey is something wrong, are you worried about leading a team?" He asked her as she shook her head.

"It's not that Ash." She responded.

"Then what is it?" Ash asked as Serena turned around to face him.

"It's going up against those girls." Serena answered, as Ash put a hand on her shoulder as she looked at him.

"Hey, don't let those girls bother you." Ash said. "And if they do anything to you or the others, I'll let Pikachu give them the shock of a life time." He said with a wink as Serena giggled.

"Thanks Ash." Serena said as Ash smiled.

"So are you ready?" Ash asked as Serena nodded as she turned to her Pokémon.

"Are you guys ready?" She asked as her Pokémon nodded.

"Alright." Ash said. "But there's just one more thing." Serena looked at him confused.

"What is it Ash?" Serena asked.

"These girls will only accept female Pokémon." Ash pointed out as Serena looked at her two Pokémon.

"Female huh?" Serena said as she looked at the panda like Pokémon. "Sorry Pancham but it looks like I'm going to have to use either Sylveon or Braixen." She said, Pancham looking a bit sad but he understood. "And I have already made my decision between the two." She said as she looked at Braixen. "Braixen, you've been there for me since day one." She said. "So how about we get some payback for our friends?" She said as a confident look was on the fire fox's face as Serena nodded as she faced her fairy type. "Sylveon, you're welcome to come along as well, to cheer us on." She said as Sylveon let out a happy cry. Outside of the room, the others heard the door open as Ash , Serena, Sylveon and Braixen walked out, Serena having a confident look on her face. "Are you guys ready?" She asked as Iris, May and the others nodded. They had walked from the Pokémon Center to the mansion where the Flower Group Troupe were staying at. When they arrived they found the trio standing right outside their gate alongside their Roserade, Cinccino, and Lilligant.

"So you showed up after all, thought you might have backed off after yesterday." Moira said, Cher and Mona giggling as Serena stepped forward.

"We would never back down from a challenge, a good friend of mine thought me that." She said giving a quick glance at Ash who smiled and nodded back to her.

"Well, if you three ladies are ready to begin, follow us." Moira said as Serena, May and Iris were behind them followed by Shauna, Miette, Bonnie and Nini. Clemont was about to follow his little sister, when Ash put a hand on his shoulder stopping him. The gym leader look behind him as Ash shook his head. Serena then noticed that neither Ash and Clemont were following them as she stopped.

"Ash aren't you coming?" She asked.

"I'm afraid this is far as we can go Serena." Ash said with a frown on his face. "Only girls are allowed here."

"That may be true." Moira said as Serena looked back at her. "While most of the troupe's property only allows girls and female Pokémon, I'll make an exception for these two to come along with us."

"Wow Moira, that might be the nicest thing you've ever done so far." Iris said sarcastically.

"Of course." Moira said. "But it won't matter since you three will be humiliated like your friends here." She said as she let out a hysterical laugh, as she turned around and her two companions followed her.

"Why I ought a!" Iris said as she looked like she wanted to run over an punch Moira, but May held her back.

"Easy Iris, we don't want to get in trouble." May said calming Iris down. Soon the group had entered the building as Serena walked closer to Moira.

"So where's the stage?" Serena asked only to have Moira sticking her closed fan in front of her face.

"Not so fast, my dear Serena." Moira said. "There are a few things we need to do before we all take center stage." She said as then they stopped in front of a door. "And here's one of them." She said as she opened the door as it led into a rehearsal room with a large mirror in front of it. "Now bring out the female Pokémon you will use in our little contest." She said.  
"Alright, come on out!" May said letting out a feline Pokémon with purple ears, and purple tuffs of fur around its tale.

"Wow May, I didn't know you're Skitty evolved into a Delcatty." Ash said in surprise as May nodded.

"And you know who I'm going with so come on out!" She said as her Emolga appeared as it glided its way onto Iris's shoulder as Moira looked at Serena.

"So where's your Pokémon?" She asked as Braixen stepped forward with her twig in her paw looking confident.

"Right here Moira." Serena said as Moira, Cher and Mona glanced at the three's Pokémon.

"Well I must say, besides Iris's Emolga, you have some pretty good Pokémon." Moira observed. "Not beautiful, but not ugly nor unattractive either." She said May and Serena looking a bit insulted by her words as well as Delcatty and Braixen. "Now one rule before we get started, you each must identify your Pokémon with –ette at the end of their name." She said as she pointed to May and Serena's Pokémon "In other words Delcatty is Delcattette and Braixen is Braixenette." She said as she then turned to Iris. "And you already know the –ette name for your Pokémon." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Let's just get this over with." Iris said looking annoyed.

"Very well." Moira said as she held up her finger in the air. "Rule Number 1!" She announced. "In a performance, it is the up most importance to be aware of whom you are performing in front of, that way you and your Pokémon make the best impression." She said.

"This is exactly what she told us." Shauna whispered to Ash, as he remembered the first time he heard those words.

"For example," Moira said as her and her Cinccino stepped up to the mirror. "Just look at me and my Cincinno, we are both beautiful." She said as Mona and her Lilligant stepped up to the mirror.

"And look at how magnificent my Lilligant and I are." She said as Cher and her Roserade stepped up last.

"Don't forget me and my Roserade, aren't our beauty simply to die for?" She said as the six of them closed their eyes.

"So as you can see we're are all beautiful to perfection!" She said Iris getting irritated once again by their vanity.

"That may be true." May said speaking out as the Flower Group trio looked back at her. "But you and your Pokémon's first impression is also based on the reflection of your relationship." She said as she stood in front of the mirror and then looked over at her Delcatty. "Delcatty, I can never forget the day you evolved from Skitty. We had arrived home from Johto and my dad wanted to battle me to see how far I come as both a coordinator and a trainer. I wanted to use you since you improved a lot during our Johto journeys. And the battle was very tough against my dad's Slakoth, but you didn't give up and when you evolved it showed how far we've come." She said as Delcatty smiled. It was then Iris's turn as she stepped up to the mirror and looked at Emolga who was sitting on her shoulder.

"Emolga you too have come a long way in our relationship." She said looking at the electric flying type. "You've matured a lot in our travels through Johto and Hoenn, you barley use your looks to trick other Pokémon and stealing their food. And you always took one for the team whenever we're in danger." Emolga blushed at her trainer's kind words as it was Serena's turn to step up in to the mirror with her Braixen. Serena looked deeply in the mirror, lost in complete thought of what she's been through since she reunited with Ash and met Clemont and Bonnie, everything flashed before her eyes like the last time before she cut her hair.

"Braixen?" She heard her Pokémon called out to her as she snapped out of her trance and stared at the fire fox who looked worried for her. Serena smiled and kneeled down to her partner's eye level.

"You've always been there for me haven't you Braixen?" She told her as Braixen smiled. "You've not only been the leader of the team we build, but I've also seen a reflection of me inside of you." Serena continued. "And queen or not, I'm glad I made you my partner." She said as they turned towards the mirror. "And that's what we see that reflects inside us." Everyone minus the Flower Garden Troupe smiled at Serena's words, Ash especially knowing how far she had come. However Moira let out a humph ruining the moment as they all stared with angry eyes at the troupe's leader.

"Well it appears you all have fine impressions for your audience with your 'reflections of yourselves' but let's see how you do in our next challenge. She said as she and her companions led them out of the room as they walked to their next challenge.

 **So this would be a good place to stop. Let me know what you all think and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Serene Performance Team Up. So here we go with the second round of Team Serena vs. Flower Garden Troupe. And as always enjoy the chapter everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

 **Chapter 5: Showdown Round 2: Balance**

The group then entered the next room which had a balance beam in it as Moira stood next to it, this time raising two fingers in the air.

"Performance Rule Number 2!" She announced. "Unless you walk with beauty and grace you can't shine on stage."

"That's funny, because my friends here have been on several stages in the past." Iris responded back, however Moira ignored her.

"Now then, Lady Serena, Lady May, if you would let your Delcattyette and your Braxienette walk on this beam, show us how much grace they have, without looking down on the floor of course." Moira said as Delcatty and Braixen looked at each other worried.

"Don't worry." Serena said as the two Pokémon looked up at her. "You can do it."

"Yeah, go for it." May said encouraging them more. The two female Pokémon looked at each other with confident looks as they both nodded as the hopped onto the balance beam and slowly walked across it.

"You're doing great Delcattyette!" May said cheering on her partner.

"Keep going Braixenette!" Serena also cheering as both Decatty and Braixen kept going. But as they reached the midway point, Delcatty was beginning to slip as everyone but the troupe gasped, the troupe watching on to see the Hoenn native's Pokémon to slip up.

"Braixen!" Braixen said as she grabbed hold of Delcatty, preventing her to look down.

"Delcatty?" Delcatty said looking back at the fire fox as Braixen gave her a reassuring nod as Delcatty nodded back as she regained her balance and the two made it across.

"Alright!" May and Serena said as they're Pokémon hopped off and walked back to their trainers, but Moira narrowed her eyes.

"That was an excellent show of balance I'll admit, but now…" She said as she held a remote in her hand pressing down on the button. Just then the floor beneath the beam began to part as now a pool of mud appeared. "Now we will show you how much blood, sweat and tears we go through with our Pokémon to make sure they remain beautiful." She said.

"Uh oh, I remember this challenge." Nini said, as Miette and Shauna nodded. Cher then pulled out a rose as she held it up.

"If you make one wrong move," Cher stated as she dropped it into the mud as it begun to sink. "You will end up like this rose."

"That's right." Moira said. "We believe that a flower needs to bloom in order to stay beautiful and attractive, but should it scatter then they will end up in the mud, ugly and unattractive." She said as confident looks spread from trainer to Pokémon. "The rules of this challenge are simple, each of our Pokémon will start off at each end of the balance beam, in order to get to the other side, they must knock the opponent into the mud." She said explaining the rules as Roserade stood on her end of the beam.

"Now which of you will go first and challenge my beautiful Roseradette?" Cher asked as Serena and Braixen stepped up.

"We will!" She said as Cher had a smirk on her face.

"Very well." She said as Braixen once again stood on the beam.

"And begin!" Moira said as both Roserade and Braixen then met on the center of the beam, as Roserade put up her red and blue rose against Braixen's paws.

"Don't give up Braixenette!" Serena said cheering her starter on.

"Don't let that Braixen get to you Roseradette!" Cher said as the two Pokémon continued to struggle against each other. Suddenly Braixen took a misstep as she slipped and fell into the mud, as Roserade made its way across.

"Braixenette!" Serena shouted as she ran over to her mud covered Braixen. "Are you alright?" She asked as Moira and her two companions let out a hysterical laugh.

"So this is what the 'Great Performer Serena' has to offer?" Moira asked mocking her. "I must say I'm quite disappointed."

"Too true my dear Moira." Mona said as they continued to laugh. Ash and the others however weren't laughing, having looks of anger at the troupe as they laughed at Serena, Ash looking like he wanted to punch Moira.

"Braixen!" Braixen cried out as everyone looked as they saw the fire fox, still covered in mud, standing tall, staring straight at Moira and her companions.

"Whoa, Braixen." Serena said as Braixen looked over her shoulder back to her trainer and smiled. "I remember." Serena said as she stood up. "You'll have to do better than that Moira." Serena said with a grin. "Because a little mud never hurt my Braixeneette." Moira raised an eyebrow at Serena's comment.

"Oh is that so?" Moira asked.

"You better believe it." Serena said as she pulled out a rag to wipe all the mud off her Pokémon's fur. Just then Mona and her Lilligant stepped up to beam as the grass type hopped on it.

"I believe it is our turn." Mona said. "Who will be the next to be humiliated and be scattered like an ugly rose?" She asked as May and Delcatty stepped up.

"It's us this time." May said as the normal type got on the balance beam.

"Begin!" Moira said as the two Pokémon met in the center, Delcatty using her head up against Lilligant's leafy arms.

"That a girl, Delcattyette!" May said.

"Don't let that normal type beat you Lilligantette!" Mona said encouraging her grass type to push on. Just then Delcatty once again slipped as she began to fall. The troupe grinned as Ash's group gasped. But then something caught everyone by surprise, Delcatty used her tail to grip onto the beam, her nose nearly touching the mud below her. Mona grinned at this. "Lilligantette, make sure her that Delcatty falls into the mud." She said with a sinister grin on her face as her Lilligant began to stomp on Delcatty's tail.

"That's a dirty trick!" Iris shouted as Moira chuckled.

"That maybe, but I'll make this an exception." Moira said with a grin on her face as Serena growled in frustration.

"Don't worry," May said. "I've got this, Delcattyette use your tail to swing back up like we practive!" She said quickly as a look of confidence was worn on Delcatty's face as she then swung on her tail surprising the grass type. "NOW!" May shouted out as Delcatty with all her force, swung up on her tail and pounced on top of Lilligant as it fell into the mud.

"Oh, no my precious Lilligant!" Mona cried out in worry as Iris then mimicked Moira's laugh but then was shot glances by May and Serena as she slowly stopped.

"I guess I'll go next." Iris said as her Emolga landed on the beam along with Moira's Cinccino.

"I've been looking for to our rematch for a long time Iris." Moira said.

"I'm glad I gave you something to look forward to." Iris said with a smirk on her face. "Too bad you'll get defeated just like last time."

"We'll see." Moira said narrowing her eyes.

"And begin!" Mona said officiating the last match, as Emolga and Cinccino made their way until they met midway and but their paws up against each other struggling to push each other into the mud.

"Cinccinoette, push that ugly Emolga into the mud." Moira instructed.

"Emolgaette, don't let that Cinccino give you one inch." Iris said. Suddenly Cinccino pushed off Emolga as the flying squirrel began to glide, trying to evade the normal type.

"Way to go Emolgaette!" Iris cheered as Emolga smiled, however a smirk was worn on Moira's face.

"That won't work this time." She said to herself. "Quick Cinccinoette jump up!" She said as the normal type jumped up surprising the flying electric type. "Now!" Moira instructed her partner as Cinncino latched itself onto Emolga trying to push her down.

"Emolga quick shake it off you!" Iris called out to her partner as Emolga tried to pry off the normal type off her. She managed on doing so as she quickly landed, but much to everyone's surprise, Cinccino and Emolga were on the opposite sides of the beam.

"Well, well, it appears this match ends in a draw." Moira said, as there respected Pokémon returned to their trainers. "You got lucky this time, Iris, but the next event will change everything." She said as there was a silent stare off between the Flower Garden Troupe and Team Serena, along with their Pokémon as they were ready for the final event.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **So that's a good place to stop for today. Stay tuned for round three between the troupe and Team Serena, as we will see who will be the victors. So until next time,**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 and welcome to round three of the showdown between Team Serena and the Flower Garden Troupe. So as always I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

 **Chapter 6: Round 3 Part 1: May vs Cher, Iris vs Mona**

The group followed the troupe to the third and final room for the last contest between two trio of girls. Moira opened the door as everyone saw a battlefield surrounded by a pool of mud.

"I remember this part alright." Nini said as Miette and Shauna nodded as Moira then held up three fingers.

"Rule Number 3!" She announced. "In our troupe, we believe that a true beauty of our Pokémon lies within its strength." She said as her two companions joined her. "On this battle field, we have a special rule, if the Pokémon gets defeated, so does its trainer."

"And how is that?" Serena asked as Moira chuckled.

"The loosing Pokémon will be covered in mud, as well as the trainer." She said with a wicked grin on her face that earned a surprise gasp from May, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont.

"So that's how Shauna and the others got covered in mud." Ash said to himself.

"So do you still wish to continue, or do you three want to forfeit?" Moira asked as a determined look fell on Serena's face.

"We never back off from a challenge." She said as Moira grinned.

"Then let's begin." She said as the first two up were Cher and May.

"It's going to be a shame for you." Cher said as May was confused.

"What do you mean?" May asked as Cher smiled.

"Just look at yourself, you've got a lot of skin on your stomach and arms exposed, not real lady like." Cher said. "And when I'm done with you, both skin and dress will be covered in mud." May smirked at Cher's words.

"Tough talk for someone in a man's formal attire." She said as Cher's expression went from a smirk to a scowl.

"Battle begin!" Moira shouted.

 **Cher and Roseradette vs May and Delcattyette**

"Let's go Roseradette, use Poison Sting!" Cher commanded her grass type as it shot out dozens of purple stingers.

"Dodge them!" May said as the feline dodge them all. "Now use Blizzard!" She said as Delcatty unleashed a flurry of ice and snow.

"Dodge and use Bullet Seed!" Cher said as the grass type dodged and unleashed several green seeds.

"Dodge again!" May said as Delcatty dodged them but then got close to the edge as everyone gasped as one more bullet seed came towards her. "Now use Protect!" She said as a barrier surrounded the normal type as the bullet seed was destroyed by the barrier. Cher was growling in frustration.

"I've been going easy on you but now it's time, Roseradette now!" She said as the red and blue flowers on Roserade begun to glow.

"Uh, oh I know what that is." May said as Delcatty knew as well.

"Now unlease Solar Beam!" She said as a green flash was heading towards Delcatty.

"Quick Delcattyette use Blizzard one more time!" May cried out as Delcatty unleashed her blizzard one more time as the two collided.

"Don't give ups Roseradette." Cher said cheering on her partner.

"Hang in there Delcattyette!" May said as Delcatty continued to unleash her blizzard. However Roserade's Solar Beam was just to strong as it began to push Delcatty.

"Well it looks like it's all over for you two." Cher said with a grin on her face.

"Think again." May said as Cher was confused as she looked back as she saw Delcatty began to fight back.

"Oh no!" Cher cried out.

"Now!" May shouted as Delcatty let out a full powered Blizzard as it overpowered the Solar Beam and hit Roserade as she flew backwards hitting her trainer as the two fell into the mud.

"Oh no, not again." Cher groaned in defeat as Delcatty ran over to her trainer.

"Great job Delcatty." May said giving her partner a hi-paw. Soon it was Mona and Iris's turn to go.

"Alright, here we go Emolgaette, just like last time." Iris said her partner looking determined.

"And begin!" Moira cried out as the second match begun.

 **Mona and Lilligantette vs Iris and Emolgaette**

"Use Discarge!" Iris called out to her Pokémon releasing discharged lightning.

"Counter with Energy Ball!" Mona said as her grass type released a ball of green energy as the two moves collided creating a puff of smoke. Just then a seed appeared from the smoke as green vines appeared out of it covering Emolga as it began to sting at her.

"Was that Leech Seed?" Iris asked as Mona let out a hysterical laugh.

"It most certainly was." Mona answered back. "Beautiful is it not?"

"Way to go Mona!" Cher cheered as Iris growled.

"Well, we're just going to have to fix that." Iris said. "Now Emolgaette fly up!" Iris said as Emolga struggling against the Leech Seed was soon air born. However Mona's eyes narrowed.

"Not so fast." She said "Now Lilligantette use Petal Blizzard! She said as Lilligant unleashed several thousand petals into the air aiming right at Emolga.

"Try to dodge them." Iris cried out to her partner. But try as she may against the Leech Seed, Emolga wasn't able to as the Petal Blizzard hit her as she began to drop.

"Now use Energy Ball!" Mona said as Lilligant hit a falling Emolga as flew right into Iris as the two fell into the mud earning a gasp from Serena and the others.

"Iris!" Ash cried out concerned for his friend. Suddenly from out of the mud, jumped out Iris and her Emolga, Iris had torn off her dress revealing her traveling attire she was wearing from underneath, but her Pokémon still covered in mud.

"What's all this?" Moira asked in surprise as Iris let out a hysterical laugh once again mocking the troupe.

"Just a little back up in case I did end up losing." Iris said. "Plus Emolga and I don't mind a little mud." She said as the two then held up two fingers winking at Moira annoying her more, but she took a breath and calmed down.

"No matter." She said. "That still counts as a loss, meaning the series is tied, so that leaves the two captains." She said as she stared at both Serena and her Braixen. "So my dear Serena, are you ready?" She asked as Serena gulped knowing it was her time.

 **To be Continued…**

 **Ooh the suspense. How will it go down between Moira and Serena? Well you'll all have to find out in part two and the conclusion to this story. So I hope you all enjoyed and until next time,**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone DisneyAnimefan94 here, and welcome to the conclusion of Serene Performance Team Up, so sit back and enjoy reading the final chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

 **Chapter 7: Showdown Round 3 Part 2: Serena vs. Moira**

"So my dear Serena, are you ready?" Moira asks as Serena gulped. She then looked down at both Braixen and Sylveon as they looked worried for their trainer. Serena then lightly slapped herself on her cheeks as she kneeled down to face them.

"Well this is it, there is no second chance once this battle starts." She said as she looked at her starter. "And I know we can do this together." Braixen was moved by her words as she pulled out her twig with a ribbon attached to it as she pointed it at Serena. Serena nodded knowing what Braixen was saying as she put her hand on the twig. Just then Sylveon placed her ribbon on top of hers, as it was then joined by Ash and the others as well as their Pokémon.

"And don't forget, we'll be right behind you one hundred percent." Ash said giving his childhood friend some comforting words as Serena looked up at everyone else who nodded, as Serena nodded back.

"Thank you, all of you." She said as she stood back up and turned around and faced Moira along with her Cinccino, who was already on the battlefield. Serena took a deep breath as she and her Braixen walked over to the battlefield. As soon as Braixen took her spot on the field, Clemont was standing in the middle of the room.

"I'll be the ref for this battle." He said. "The final battle between captains Moira and Serena are about to begin." The gym leader announced. "This will be a one on one battle and it will only be decided when one side… knocks the other side into the mud." He said gulping at the last few words, Moira letting out a laugh.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." She said.

"Are you two ready?" Clemont asked both sides as both girls nodded. "Then battle begin!"

 **Moira and Cinccinoette vs Serena and Braixenette**

"Alright Braixenette, use Hidden Power! Serena commanded her fire type as she released several blue spheres.

"Counter with Rock Blast, Cinccinoette!" Moira said as her normal type relased two silver energy waves from her fur as the two collided.

"Now use Flamethrower!" Serena cried out as Braixen pulled out her twig as a fire came out of it hitting the normal type.

"Cinccinoette no!" Moira cried out as the fire subsided as Cinccino shrugged it off. "Now use Giga Impact!" Moira said as the small normal type glowed as it charged at Braixen catching her off guard as she nearly got close to the edge.

"Briaxen!" Serena cried out as the fire type was able to find its footing and stepped away from the edge.

"So you managed to avoid the mud for now." Moira said with a grin on her face. "But now its time for something beautiful, Cinccinoette entertain our opponent by using Sing."

"Sing?" Everyone asked in surprise as the normal type began to sing.

"Serena, tell Braixen to cover her ears!" Ash called out to his friend as she looked back at him. "Sing makes a Pokémon fall fast asleep." He continued explaining as Serena nodded.

"Braixenette, quick cover your ears!" Serena called out to her partner as Braixen covered her ears. However this just made Moira smile as she let out a chuckle.

"It's pointless." She said as Serena looked up at her. "No matter what you do, your Braixenette will fall asleep, look." She said pointing at Braixen as Serena turned to her fire type as she was shocked to see her looking a little droopy.  
"Braixenette, try to fight it, don't give in!" She cried out as suddenly Braixen collapsed onto the floor as the fire fox as fast asleep. "Braixen no!" Serena said in worried.

"An excellent singing performance Cinccinoette." Moira said complementing her Pokémon as Cinccino got into an elegant pose. "Now continue the attack by unleashing another beautiful Rock Blast!" The troupe leader said as Cinccino unleashed her attack on a sleepy defenseless Braixen as it hit her.

"Braixen!" Serena cried out.

"Now Giga Impact!" Moira commanded as Cinccino once again rammed herself into Braixen as she inched closer to the edge.

"Braixen wake up!" Serena cried out as Braixen slowly began to open her eyes. "Thank goodness." The short haired girl said with a sigh of relief. "Now use Fire Blast!" Serena said as there was a glimmer in Moira's eye.

"Quick use Sing!" Moira said as Cinccino once again let out a song as Braixen once again fell asleep.

"Oh no, not again!" Serena said as Moira and her two companions let out a hysterical laugh.

"No matter what you can do, you will always fall at our feet." Moira said. "And to think you were chosen to go up against Aria." She said as Serena fell to her knees. "That's right, fall to your knees and I might just give you mercy." Ash was looking worried for his childhood friend, he hadn't felt so worthless in his life until he had an idea.

"Hey Bonnie, give me Serena's bag!" Ash said looking at the young girl as she looked confused. "Just do it!" Ash yelled at him as Bonnie didn't hesitate another second as she handed him Serena's pink bag. Ash then opened the bag and dug through it as he felt what he was looking for, as he pulled out Serena's foldable tablet.

"What are you going to do with that Ash?" Bonnie asked as Ash began scrolling on the screen.

"Looking for something that will give Braixen and Serena their confidence back." Ash said until he found what he was looking for. "Here it is." He said as he looked up. "Serena!" He yelled out as Serena looked back at him. Immediately Ash pressed on the screen as it let out a familiar song to Serena as Ash grinned. "You know what to do." He said as Serena nodded as she slowly got up from her knees, at the same time Braixen was also awaken as she arose as well.

"Alright Braixenette, let's do this!" Serena said as Braixen was standing tall. 

_What color would suit the future me?_

 _Let's try a palette of colors together_

 _One, two, three_

"Alright, Braixenette, use Fire Blast!" Serena cried out as her fire type unleased blast of fire from her twig staff.

"Cinccinoette counter with Hyper Beam!" Moira commanded her normal type as it let out a harsh beam of light as the two moves collided, disintegrating into sparkles with everyone in awe.

 _I think of my wishes upon the shooting star in the night sky_

 _Where had it gone to when I was lost in my thoughts?_

"Cinccino won't move for a while so give her a Scratch attack!" Serena said as Braixen quickly moved towards the normal type.

"Oh I don't think so." Moira said as Braixen got close only to get hit by a Rock Smash attack.

"Braixenette are you alright?" Serena asked as Braixen nodded.

"Now Cinccinoette use Giga Impact again!" Moira said as Cinccino was now running towards Braixen.

"Counter with Scratch!" Serena said as Braixen ran towards Cinccino as the two moves collided as the two slid back to their respected sides.

"Are you okay Braixenette?" Serena asked as Braixen nodded.

"Cinccinoette, can you continue?" Moira asked her normal type as she nodded.

"Then go!"

 _But now, I have finally thought of one_

 _My true self is swirling up in my chest_

The two Pokémon pressed on, Braixen using her Scratch while Cinccino was continuing using Giga Impact, all the while the two were battling with elegance, giving both sides a show.

"Wow what a battle of strength and grace." Bonnie said.

"That's Serena for you." Shauna said. "She sure knows how to show off both with her Pokémon."

"Serena, you really have grown." Ash said to himself smiling thinking of everything his childhood friend had been through.

 _Dream Dream Dream Power! DreamDream Power!_

 _We are the power of a miracle_

"Go Serena and Braixen!" Ash and the others cheered.

 _Dream Power! DreamDream Power!_

 _It had began from my dreams_

"Lady Moira and Cinccinoette!" Mona and Cher shouted.

 _The smiles and tears are decorations for tomorrow_

"Alright this is the big finish!" Serena said as Braixen landed back on her side looking a bit tired.

"Quite true." Moira said as she had a fire in her eyes. "Let's see which beautiful Pokémon will be on top."

"Alright, Braixenette us Flamethrower at full max power!" Serena shouted as the fire fox went all out on the Flamethrower.

"We can't let them beat us Cinccinoette, counter with Hyper Beam at full max as well!" Moira said as her normal type let out her beam as the two moves collided.

 _Thank you! Just the two of us together_

 _Let's head on! In pursuit of a new interest!_

The song then ended as everyone watched and to the shock of everyone, Braixen's Flamethrower powered through Cinccino's Hyper Beam as hit the normal type and was about to be sent flying hard towards her trainer.

"Braixen!" Serena cried out as the fire fox nodded as she knew just what to do. She lept up to catch the normal type before she could fly off the battlefield much to the shock of everyone present in the room.

"But why?" Moira asked still surprised, as Braixen then walked back to her side of the field as everyone waited for what would happen net. "Cinccinoette?" She called out to her partner as the normal type looked back at her trainer. The blonde haired girl shook her head as Cinccino nodded hers. The two then walked towards each other much to their companion's amazement.

"Lady Moira stop!" Cher cried out.

"What on earth are you and Cinccinoette doing?" Mona asked as the two then dipped their paw and hand into the mud, as they gasped.

"Surrendering." Moira simply answered as she looked up at Clemont and nodded at him as he nodded back.

"Cinccino is unable to continue!" Clemont announced. "And since both Cinccino and her trainer are in mud, the winners are Serena and Braixen!" Serena and Braixen smiled as Braixen then made her way over to her trainer as they both embraced each other.

"We did it Braixen!" Serena cried out happily.

"Braix!" Braixen said in response. On the other side of the field, Cinccino and Moira took their hand and paw out of the mud, as she pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the mud off her hand.

"But Moira why?" Mona asked.

"Yes, that girl's Braixen was just standing there, you could've made a move and pushed them into the mud." Cher said agreeing.

"I have my own reasons." Moira said as she looked to see her Cinccino easily shook off the mud from her paw. "Plus don't forget I give my Cinccinoette a special coat of oil so that she can get easily cleaned no matter what." When everything was done, the two groups had met back near the doorway of the room they were in.

"Moira, I have to ask, why did you forfeit at the end?" Serena asked.

"I think it's because of you and your Pokémon." Moira asked. "You both had shown that you and your Braixen are both very beautiful and showed that through your strength in your battle."

"Indeed." Mona said. "In fact the three of us want you to join our troupe."

"If you come with us, we can help improve your performing skills the next time you want to go after the title of Kalos Queen." Cher said.

"Hold on!" Iris shouted as everyone looked at her. "We came here to settle a score, not for Serena to get an invitation to join your pretty girl group." She said.

"Iris is right." Serena said. "We came here to help redeem our friends, after what you did to them, so thanks but no thanks, I rather gain the title of Kalos Queen my way instead of the easy way." She said as the three troupe members looked at each other and nodded.

"Very well." Moira said. "But please at least accept our apology for harassing your friends." She said. "I think also though our battle you shown what it means to show the real true beauty of a Pokémon, whether if its attractive or not."

"Thank you." Serena said as she then extended her hand out to the leader as she shook it. May, Iris, Cher and Mona followed suit as they each shook each other's hands. The moment was then interrupted when they heard a clap as they looked to see a familiar red haired girl.

"Aria!?" Everyone said in surprise.

"Aria, what are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"Well for one I heard that those who were in the Master Class Showcase were being harassed by a group of traveling performers from Unova." She said as her voice tone changed to a stern one looking at the Flower Garden Troupe trio as they looked in shame. "Then I heard my opponent was challenging them, so I had to come and see her." She said. "I saw the last bit of your battle, and that was truly an elegant performance."

"Wow thanks!" Serena said as she then felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned to see it was Ash.

"See, I told you that you'd make a great leader." He said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed as Serena smiled and nodded.

"Kalos Queen Aria," Moira's voice said as they all turned to her. "On behalf of the Flower Garden Troupe, I extend my apology to you for attacking showcase performers." She then bowed her head, as her two companions along with their three Pokémon followed suit.

"Apology accepted." Aria said as the six then raised there heads and smile.

"I'm also too happy to announce that here and now, the rivalry between the Flower Garden Troupe and the performers of the Kalos region is now officially over." Moira said as everyone cheered. "And Iris." Moira said facing her rival as Iris put up a hand.

"Say no more, say no more, I forgive you." Iris said as the two smiled. As soon as they all left the mansion, they returned to Paris Town and said goodbye to the Kalos Queen as the sun began to set.

"So what are you three going to do now?" Serena asked facing Miette, Nini and Shuana.

"Well, I'm headed back home to see Tierno and Trevor." Shauna answered. "I heard they're throwing a party for me making it to the master class."

"Same here." Nini said.

"Me too." Miette said as she quickly took Serena's arm and pulled her close. "And remember, the showcase competition may be over, but our rivalry for Ash continues." This made Serena blush as she always did when Miette brought this up.

"Miette!" Serena cried out as she then smiled. "Well, I wish you all the best." She said as she put a hand on her heart. "You know I never told you all this, but I always considered you girls like sisters." She said as Miette put a hand on her shoulder.

"We knew, the entire time." She said as the four of them were embraced in a hug while the Ash, May, Iris, Clemont and Bonnie smiled. When they broke the hug, the three girls began to walk away waving goodbye to Serena.

"Well I guess it's our time to hit the road." May said as they turned back to the two girls.

"Thanks again for helping me today." Serena said.

"It was our pleasure." Iris said.

"So what are you two going to do now?" Ash asked.

"We're going to continue to Lumiose City to see Professor Sycamore and ask him about Mega Evolution." May answered.

"And Serena." Iris said as Serena faced the Unovan. "If Ash is acting like a little kid again, let me know and I'll race over to set things straight with him." She said as Serena just sweat dropped at her words.

"Um, sure Iris." Serena replied as Pikachu, Dedenne and Squishy said goodbye to Axew and Delcatty, as May, Iris and their Pokémon were going their own direction waving goodbye. Night had fallen on the small town as Ash turned to her.

"I'm proud of you today Serena." He said as Serena smiled.

"We all are." Bonnie said as Clemont nodded as Serena now had a bigger smile on her face.

"Thanks everyone." She said knowing that she was lucky to have good friends like them in her life.

 **The End!**

 **Now that was a lengthy conclusion. But as always I hope you all enjoyed this story. I wanted to put in Serena's theme for this chapter, like in the anime whenever something climatic happens to her like her battle against Aria or her performance during the Master Class episode. So thanks everyone again for your support and get ready for the Serena becomes Ash episode coming up next week.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


End file.
